Tetsusaiga is Stolen! Showdown at Naraku's Castle
by HieisBitch
Summary: basically what would happen if Sango was captured by Naraku...
1. Chapter 1

**HB (Hieisbitch): hello Everyone please be gentle I know my story might be crappy but this is based on an episode!**

**Hiei: stupid wench you shouldn't mess with animes lives its forbidden! **

**HB: Nauh! why do you think theres a and and since the characters don't belong to me don't sue! glares at slowly approaching attorney people **

**attotney people: Shit! Oh well!**

**HB: onward with the fic!**

**Hiei: stupid ningen**

**HB: oh shut-up or I'll sic my plot spiders at you!**

**Hiei: I can take 'em!**

**HB: no you can't remember last time?**

**Hiei: Shut-Up On with the Fic mumbles incoherent things and disapears**

**HB: Review and I might consider telling you the rest of my evil plot spider's idea! flames will be welcome and expected in later chapters!**

**Tetsusaiga is Stolen! ShowDown At Naraku's Castle**

**Sango stared at the multiple shades of red and orange flames as she worried how to save her younger brother Kohaku without having to steal tetsusiaga form Inuyasha... Or betraying her friends with the vehement act. The demon slayer stared grudgingly at tetsusaiga and slowly **

**raised her large brown expressive eyes to the peacefully sleeping half-breed youkai. The wielder**

**of the sword Inuyasha. **

**Sango's eyes softened and shone as she remembered how Inuyasha and Kagome helped her realize she had wrongly accused the dog demon of leading the assault on her village. Sango's eyes darkened as she returned from her memories past to the more unstable present. She once again played in her mind Naraku's voice as he offered to free Kohaku in exchange for tetsusaiga. Sango stared as Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. **

**Inuyasha's luminous golden eyes bore into Sango's conflicted tortured ones.**

**" What's wrong Sango? Are you still worried about Naraku's offer?"**

**"No, I just couldn't sleep, that's all..." Sango chirped happily... _Too_ happily.**

**Inuyasha frowned slightly as he sensed her sadness and the instant wall of emotional defense.**

**" I know it must be hard for me having to kill your otouto..."**

**"No! He has to be stopped and be brought back into reality and if..." Sango bit her lip absently, Inuyasha pretended not to notice. "If destroying him in the process of helping occurs then.."**

**Sango halted as she bit her lip to restrain the welling in her eyes and a pained sob from escaping. if she started crying now she knew that deep in her heart she wouldn't be able to stop. Smiling weakly, Sango looked at the crackling fire avoiding inuyasha's eyes. Avoiding the intent gaze that felt as if the eyes searched beyond her brown eyes and into her soul.**

**"Sango... I admire your courage" Inuyasha stated quietly because if I were in your position I probably wouldn't be able to do it..." Inuyasha cast down his eyes from Sango's face and like her he instead gazed into the dancing flames that separated him and the demon slayer.**

**Kagome remained still as she awoke, listening to the conversation that Inuyasha and Sango were having. he must have been thinking of Kikyo when he said that. Kagome thought sadly, a hint of bitterness mingled, as she processed what inuyasha had said before there was silence between her two companions. Her eyes hardened in her resolution to kill Naraku He wants to do to Sango and Kohaku what he did to Inuyasha and Kikyo. Then she felt a jewel shard approaching and Miroku's warning wasn't to far behind from her instincts. Sango resolutely stared at the fire before her and then Miroku spoke " inuyahsa youkai are approaching and it seems that they got us surrounded...**

**Sango resolutely stared at the fire until Miroku and headed towards the door. "Well let's greet our guest wouldn't want them to wait for their own death they might get impatient" inuyasha grunted and followed with a sly smirked. Miroku, a sleepy-eyed Shippo, and Kagome pursued. Sango pulled herself to her feet and walked towards the door right behind Kagome but before she crossed the threshold she paused and whispered something only Kilala, her last companion inside the small hut, could hear **

**"Kohaku, i will save you no matter what.. I'll free you from Naraku's binds... Till then please try to resist." **

**She then lifted her bowed head and resolutely walked out to face whatever Naraku sent their way this time. Leaving a eye-glittering little bundle of curious and intent bundle of Kawaiiness behind.**

**Sango gasped as she stared right at Kohaku leading an army of small white floating translucent orbs to the small deserted hut where they set up camp. She lost all sense of scent; hearing, and even feeling all that remained functioning was her sight. She prepared for battle and stared intently at her otouto. **

**slowly her hearing and sense of scent retuned to her and she once again could feel the pulsing of her heart beating and the flow of her blood once again filled her ears. suddenly as Kohaku looked around his gaze landed on Sango and a flutter of recognition passed swiftly across the boys eyes. **

**Sango stepped toward her young sibling as hope spread through her body and fogged her mind.**

**Kagome stared sadly at the hoard of youkai then at their leader... Kohaku... Poor Sango i bet it really hurts havingto face her younger otouto... especially since they are the soul survivors of their village Kagome glanced at Miroku and yelled suddenly "Miroku stop your hand hasn't fully healed yet!"**

**"But..." Miroku started and looked at the younger priestess before her and reluctantly rewrapped his arm as Kagomes startling eyes beamed lasers at him." Okay Butt..."**

**"Don't worry yourself Miroku these youkai won't be hard to slaughter anyways" Inuyasha announced confidently "beside, all we need to do is knockout their ring leader and it's over!" the Hanyou added hastily as a swarm of youkai came right at him. He unsheathed Tetsusagia activating as he drew it and in a blink sliced the bodies of the youkai into pieces. Inuyasha risked a glance at Sango and turned back to Kohaku unwilling to allow Sangos expression to weaken his resolve.**

**Kohaku stepped forward, the weaker youkai stayed at bay, and strikes. Sango awoke from her stupefied state and forced herself to watch as Koaku wrapped the chain part of his weapon around tetsusaiga and listened intently as inuyasha growled something at Kohaku. Kohaku for his part answered quite calmly "your right...You should kill me... I killed all our villagers our friends our father..."**

**Inuyasha stared at Kohaku dazed and confused, although his physical state didn't seem to register with his shock. What's up with this kid? One moment he's trying to kill us, and the next he's asking us to kill'em! Something's not right here... Inuyasha leaped into the air and threw his entangled sword right at Kohaku. He'd rather kill him and live than die or regret the chance to kill him later, any day. Inuyasha turned and ran to strike as he dodged the boys strike. "No!" Inuyasha halted to a stop and watched as Sango's boomerang halted his sword, stunned.**


	2. Chap 2 So it begins

HB: I'm back and after lots of persuasion (and pestering) from Nullius in Verba (from my messenger people), who I consider my beta but lets see how he does... (probably better than me).

Hiei: You need a Beta? smirks didn't think a crazy, independent wench would ask for help especially when she opens that secret drawer and uses- umph!

HB: Tackles Hiei and covers mouth with her own lips Ignore him, and for your information Hiei, love, I didn't simply ask for it. NiV, offered it mumbles stupid youkai.

Hiei: Blushes you know your still sitting on my ahem?

HB: I know, I lurve torturing you! straddles Hiei

Hiei: stop! On with the fic!

HB: Oh yeah! Gets off Hiei and smiles. Please read and review! Should I recieve any flames, I will use them to heat various metal objects! (You imagine the rest.) Turns to Hiei, who is slowly slinking away. Now we can do whatever I want!

Hiei: Oh Joy. Sweat drops What would that would be?

HB: Sing! Sings "The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson

Hiei: This ningen really has issues flits away

HB: Calls after Hiei I'm not ningen! Only partly! Continues singing

Hiei: there is OOCness in this chapter and from this point of fic to the end slight sexual refences and language (mild) R&R. Or else she'll hunt you down once you know her you can't shake her off!

* * *

Sango couldn't let it end like this, having to bear Kohaku's loss... Again! She threw her Hirakotsu and stopped Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga as Kohaku struck, but didn't move away. "Kilala!" The demon slayer speed towards the Tetsusaiga and grasped its hilt as her otouto fled on top a demon riding away from the clearing... 

I'm sorry Inuyasha... Sango pursued Kohaku, leaving behind her stunned comrades.  
"Kohaku! Wait!" The female chased her corrupted sibling for what seemed to be hours, until they reached Naraku's fortress.

Sango encountered Naraku, the young 'lord' who had 'saved' her after she was buried alive. "Naraku!" the girl screeched angrily as she dismounted Kilala and glared at his ever-present, ever-gloating face. She grasped Tetsusaiga harder, making her hand numb and turn a least three shades lighter.

The youkai glanced at his puppet's infuriated elder, he smirked inwardly I always did like the ones who thought they couldn't be broken.  
"Well girl you've come, put down your weapon and hand me Tetsusaiga." The youkai calmly looked at the attractive slayer, expression blank, no trace of emotion.

Naraku watched as the girl threw her giant weapon at the roof of his domain and barely paid attention to what she was saying as he was hungrily staring at the sword in her hands.

"Show me Kohaku! I will not hand over the sword until I see him!" the young lord didn't so much as blink as he lifted his right hand. A malevolent light emitted from the curtains covering the castle windows and there was Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed as she saw her brother. Her blood boiled as she noticed the dull, emotionless eyes looking at nothing in particular.  
"Naraku release him immediately! I brought you the sword, relinquish your hold on my brother!" the girl screamed through painfully clenched teeth.

Naraku merely smirked "I enjoy your flustering, you look desirable when your angry."

Sango cried out in rage let all the pain of losing her family fueled her as she lunged at Naraku. She grasped for her weapon and managed to grab empty air as she fell realizing she had discarded it earlier. Sango grimaced as she fell into a blur of darkness she rolled to her side to find that her brother was attacking her.

Naraku gave the command and Kohaku, as always, obliged. He stared down at the girl and pressed his face uncomfortably close to hers. "Sango are you willing to serve me next to your brother?" Naraku asked mildly, even though he already knew the answer and sure enough...

"I could never serve the likes of you, bastard! Never! "

"You'd be surprised, you'd be serving me in a... most interesting way." Naraku leaned closer and gave the girl a light kiss.

Sango sank into darkness but not before she was hit in the head and felt her rib cage crack a bit. Oh, it hurts but I have to save Kohaku...

Yes I had been using you before but this time, this time... Naraku chuckled to himself. ...This time you won't be serving me as a warrior. You're going to be an outlet of my frustration... The youkai leered at Sango hungrily as he gathered her in his arms and,  
"Kohaku! Prepare to leave. We must go before your older sister's adoring friends arrive."

Purple miasma surrounded their bodies and they rose towards the heavens, causing the illusion of his fortress to wavering and, finally, fading into nothing. Nor was it a moment to soon, as that infernal half-breed and his comrades neared them.

Naraku glanced down at Sango and noticed that his hand was still intertwined with her fingers and it started to slip... He grinned let them keep the worthless sword, I've got what I came for and spared one more look at his enemies, his grinned widened as he imagined the grief stricken faces as they discovered that the only trace of their beloved demon slayer ever being there, the sword and her pet.

He chuckled menacingly as the miasma cloud floated away from the clearing. The sword fell from the unconscious girl and land upright in the center of the fortress's imprint.

As I reread this Niv did abang up job I thank him and my reviewers Bye! Enjoy!


End file.
